Catfights and Knights
by Greenangelwings
Summary: What if the guards didn't think Fiyero would harm Glinda in the Catfight scene? What if... Fiyero didn't just drop the gun at the end? What if... he did something far more terrible? .Violence. Fiyeraba. Gelphie. Language. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

"He never loved you, he loves me!"

"Did you ever love me, either?"

Elphaba was speechless; she had expected a slap across the face, not a tearful question. But, it was a good one. Had Elphaba, the witch of the west ever truly love Glinda, the Good?

She thought, and she thought. She was angry, furious. She couldn't tell the truth now, it just couldn't happen. She couldn't bring herself to ask forgiveness, no, then it would make the reality of what wrong she did true. It would mean she had brought all that suffering on Glinda for no reason.

"No," she said, her throat was suddenly dry, and her heart ached. "All of Oz may love you, and your prettied up face and dresses of silk, but not I, not me. I never loved you. Why do you think I'm with Fiyero? I've never loved you, and I never will!"

She felt the slap she had been expecting before, and she felt a queer sense of justice, for them both.

"Feel better now?" she asked bitterly.

"Yes, in fact, I do." Glinda said, with a surprised and pleased look upon her face. Elphaba grinned bitterly and laughed.

"Good—" her bony green hand collided with china glass skin, "—so do I!"

Almost instantly, the delicate cheek of the blonde beauty began to become a discolored, horrid black and purple, and the green witch felt guilty. Justice was not meant to be in this form, it just wasn't. It felt so wrong.

But within the heat of the moment, neither could really think about the filling of guilt, or longing, just that rage.

Elphaba and Glinda clawed at each other, Glinda grabbed the hat, and just as Elphaba was about to rip that stupid, beautiful frilly petticoat to shreds, she was yanked back by four guards.

"Halt, in the name of the Wizard!"

A guard yanked Glinda back, the pretty blonde was now red faced, eyes filled with rage and jealousy, and the green witch had the same expression.

"Let her go, I almost had her!"

"HA!" Elphaba shrieked in mock.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, Miss." One of the guards said, holding his gun towards the wicked witch of the west.

"What do you mean, I didn't…" Glinda was confused, she hadn't called anyone. She didn't even know how they had managed to find her.

"I can't believe you would sink this low, use my sister's death as a trap to capture me?!"

"No! No, I never meant any harm I just—" Glinda didn't get to finish her sentence, for on a vine above them, came swinging in Fiyero.

"Let the green girl go!" Fiyero held up a gun of his own at the guards holding his love captive.

"Fiyero!" Glinda gasped, for the last she had seen of him had been when he had run off with her ex-best friend and...

"Fiyero, how in Oz—"

"Let her go!" Fiyero yelled, "Or… explain to all Oz, how the Wizard's guards watched…" He turned and pointed his gun at Glinda, his ex-fiancée, and Elphaba's ex-lover, "As Glinda the Good was slain."

Glinda turned sickly pale, her voice failed and she felt her stomach turn. Elphaba gasped, disbelief in her eyes. He wouldn't… he couldn't! "Fiyero, no—"

"HUSH!" Fiyero screamed, shocking all in audience into silent stiffness. No one dare even breathe. "Let her go."

After a moment, or was it two, maybe a lifetime, the new captain of the guard said with a voice that made it seem he wasn't even sure what his own name was, "You wouldn't harm your Fiancée. Put the weapon down, Fiyero, and we'll let you off easy. Don't bring her Goodness into the heat because of your mistake. Don't harm the woman you love. Don't be a fool,"

But instead of a calm, easy forfeit as was expected, Fiyero's eyes burned, his lips curved into a scowl. Glinda was scared into what seemed as eternal silence, mouth dry, throat closed, her lips numb, her brow prickled with beads of sweat.

"She is not my Fiancée, and most certainly not the woman I love!" Fiyero practically growled, he even freighted Elphaba, who watched in pure and utter horror as Fiyero cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.

Glinda's scream was burned into Elphaba's ears, and the so called "heartless" witch let out a blood piercing cry, that would haunt the minds of everyone there. It was the scream of a soul dying.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _Since I am in a bad mood as of late, my life is crazy (well, there is one ray of sunshine in it...giggle; you know who you are, sweets ;) ) and I was watching WICKED again for the millionth time, I have a three or four shot. I am still working on other things such as fics and finding a job. Wow it's alot. Anyway, next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Glinda held her bleeding arm against her now crimson stained dress, the glitter of her body spray came off, making the blood sparkle with inhumanness. She had forced herself to remain standing, but her knees buckled.

She had never experienced such pain before in her entire life, and she could not stop the tears from falling.

"If you don't let her go, I'm going to do much worse!" Fiyero announced. He had shocked everyone, Elphaba, Glinda, even the stone faced soldiers. No one had thought he would do it.

When the guards did not react fast enough for his demands, he pulled the trigger again.

Glinda let out a second scream as she fell to the ground, her leg would not move, and blood spattered onto the ground and her beautiful terror filled face.

The guards quickly let go the Wicked Witch of the West, who, without thinking, sprinted over to the shivering Good Witch of the North. Glinda looked fearfully at her old friend, and towards the madman who had harmed her.

The green woman's lower lip quivered, seeing Glinda like this, it was worse than any torture, any prison… any nightmare. Elphaba reached out towards the woman, but Glinda let out a whimper and scooted back. She didn't want any more pain associated with the green monstrosity.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, tossing her the broom. "Go!"

"No!!" Elphaba screamed.

"Go!" He said again, forcefully. His eyes were filled with an emotion the Witch could not place, and she was afraid to leave him alone with Glinda—look at what he had already done!

"Fiyero, please," Glinda pleaded in a sob, only to shriek in fear and shrink pitifully, holding the black hat as Fiyero screamed,

"HUSH! Elphaba, go now!"

"Fiyero—"

"Elphaba just get the hell out of here!" Glinda screamed in agony. She knew the sooner the Wicked Witch had left, the sooner she could get to a hospital. "Leave!"

Glinda threw the hat. The hat she had been clutching so tightly in fear, secretly hoping it would bring her back, out of this nightmare and back to Shiz, was now damp with blood.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Fiyero shouted, his gun aimed for another rage and hate filled shot.

Elphaba was so scared, shamed, and jealous and worried and furious—everything was overflowing within her. The sky turned pitch black, then purple and then blood stained. The earth rumbled, the tree's wilted and thrashed about in rage.

"Get away from her!" Elphaba shrieked. The air turned thick, the corn stocks all around them shivered and turned and their ears turned into devilish scowls, and fiendish, mad arms.

Fiyero's arms went limp, the gun fell, his body spun about and his eyes melted into his head. The guards froze, and then jumped as if something had blasted them, falling and swooning over themselves their mouths turned to skin and their eyes turned into white clouds.

Glinda watched, for that's all she could do. She was dizzy, she was nauseous, and she was scared out of her wits. If Elphaba had done this to simple bystanders, and to her lover—what would she do to her? Her ex friend, her ex something more, the one who got her sister killed, even if unintentionally?

When Elphaba turned to her, she felt warm, hot even, and she feared that her insides were burning, and soon she would be engulfed in a flame—for after all, the green woman had known that was her biggest fear of how to die—being burned alive.

Just thinking about it made her eyes roll back into her head and consciousness to leave her in a wave.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_next chapter, more to come.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba paced back and forth inside the walls of Kiamoko. In the bed far behind her lay a bandaged and fainted Glinda, toward the straw, thrown together blanket on the cold hard floor, was a tossed unconscious body of Fiyero.

Honestly, Fiyero had been lucky Elphaba hadn't killed him when he was still flesh, instead, she turned him into a scarecrow in the moment of rage, and had ripped him to shreds; out of pity she had put him back together—mostly. Although she wished she had gotten to him before his skin turned to cloth.

Elphaba sat in the chair next to the red and golden sheeted bed and held her face in her hands. She had to apologize, beg for forgiveness. None of this was supposed to happen—none of it. Not her being a Wicked Witch, not running off Fiyero, leaving Glinda to such ache… none of it.

She heard a groan, and looked upon the beauty which lay in the bed.

Glinda moved her head, despite the pain which lingered. She remembered horrible images, screams and silence and the smell of gunpowder. Her eyes fluttered opened, her arm and legs burned, her fingers would not move.

Blue met brown in a clash, and Glinda screamed. Elphaba jumped in shock, her hand going of its own accord to clasp over the blondes slightly bruised lips.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, shh! Glinda calm down!"

Glinda became to shake, the image of being shot running through her head over and over and over, the sight of Elphaba, the fear of fire, darkness.

"Glinda, please, snap out of it!"

Finally, after a long while, Elphaba finally managed to calm the shivering blonde down. Glinda gazed up at the green woman, quite obviously still afraid, but did not fight.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, goodness, no, never, in a thousand years would I harm one hair on your head…" Elphaba replied, she pulled on her leather gloves, and gently, carefully picked up a cool, damp rag and placed it on the sickly woman's forehead. She felt filled with guilt as the blonde reached up and flinched as she touched her bruised cheek. "Never again will I hurt you. I promise."

Glinda turned her head away from the green woman and her comforting eyes. "Your promises don't mean much."

Elphaba knew it was true, but it did not stop the sting. "I swear on my life." She said firmly, and Glinda looked at Elphaba in disbelief.

"You don't mean that."

"I do," Elphaba cupped Glinda's fragile face, the cold leather soothing the bruise on her cheek. "I do, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, none of it. Forgive me, please forgive me."

Glinda could not keep any anger in her heart toward the woman, so she sobbed lightly and pathetically.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_next chapter, more to come.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours, Elphaba had finished begging for forgiveness, and Glinda had stopped crying.

"What did you do to Fiyero?" Glinda asked as Elphaba checked her arm. Elphaba shrugged, and tightened the bandage, making Glinda wince.

"I turned him into a scarecrow." Glinda looked shocked at the green woman's statement. Elphaba looked with anger in her eyes back towards the heap of straw, barely hidden in the corner. "He is very lucky I didn't shred him to pieces while he was still flesh and blood. For what he did, his punishment is like a pass out of jail."

"You turned him into a scarecrow… because he hurt me?"

"I didn't mean to, but I lost control of my powers and he changed. I am not sorry, if that's what you were going to ask next. In fact, I'm annoyed he didn't end up a worm so I could crush him under my boot."

Glinda looked down, only seeing the left boot of the body of the newly made Scarecrow, but it didn't seem that different.

"Glinda, if I had known…"

"No, no, I understand, Elphie. And, after all, Fiyero and I were never in love, it was just a marriage of convenience. Of course, I'm still quite angry he shot me, but I understand he did it to protect you." Glinda said lightly, forcing a smile. "I hope you two are happy together… well, after you forgive him and turn him back to a human."

"Glinda, that's not it. He and I aren't…"

"I saw how he looked at you when we left for the emerald city, you don't have to lie," Glinda said softly. "Besides… like you said before, you and I were never meant to be, you never loved me so it's not like I should care."

"Glinda," Elphaba began with annoyance, wondering when Glinda would get her head out of the clouds long enough to listen. When the blonde did not shut up, she grabbed a pillow and whacked her over the head.

"What was that for?!" Glinda shouted as she spat out the feathers that had been released from the pillow upon impact with her face.

"We're not together."

"Well that doesn't…" Glinda's head snapped up and a crack rang through the room, the blonde's mouth dropped and she almost fell over off the bed.

Elphaba jumped to her feet and held the blonde in fright and worry, "Glinda! Are you alright? My Oz, woman, I heard that from over here."

"It's alright; I just moved my head too fast. I'll be fine in a moment."

Elphaba continued to hold Glinda's head to her chest. Glinda closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic pounding of the strong woman's heart until she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Needless to say, Elphaba spent the rest of the time running her bony fingers through blonde locks, thinking of ways to explain to the woman what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elphie," Glinda murmured as she awoke. Elphaba looked down and gently took her fingers from the blonde's hair. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," Elphaba said softly.

"Oh," Glinda yawned and rubbed her neck, it stung a little bit but nothing she couldn't handle. "Elphaba, what you said before… um, did you say that you and Fiyero weren't together?"

"Yes, that's what I said." Elphaba said with a small gulp.

"Then why… why did you two…" Glinda was confused, "why did you say that?"

"I lied."

"But, why?"

"I was angry, Glinda, and I wanted to hurt you. It was childish, but I said what I did out of spite." Elphaba said as she let her arms tighten around the blonde. "I felt so guilty as I said it all."

"Which parts were lies, and which were fact?" Glinda asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper as emotion broke through the façade of the careless blonde. "Or are you just going to lie?"

"Ask me whatever you wish, you deserve answers." Elphaba said. Glinda thought of the one question she wanted to ask, the one she wasn't sure she wanted answered. And as the beauty thought, the beast also lost herself in her own. Had Glinda really loved Fiyero, or had she said she didn't to make the green woman feel better, had she really loved her, or was it a silly school girl crush of long ago?

"I'm hungry."

Elphaba was pulled back into reality by the voice, then by a small growling sound from the smaller woman's stomach, not to mention her own. She laughed, and Glinda blushed.

"I'll go fetch us some food." Elphaba went to stand, but Glinda grabbed onto her arm as the straw heap moved. Elphaba saw the horror in Glinda's blue eyes grow as the scarecrow stood and stretched.

"Don't leave me alone with him, please don't leave me alone." Glinda pleaded in a pathetic whimper. Elphaba felt the guilt return, she had brought this fear into Glinda's heart, it was all her fault, she hadn't protected her.

"You need to rest, Glinda." Elphaba said, but she glanced over at the sad scarecrow warily. When she looked at Glinda again, she felt her heart melt at the puppy dog eyes that stared back up at her, she could never refuse that face. "Alright, but you can't walk about."

Glinda smiled widely with mixed relief and pride, enjoying the fact that she still got her way.

The scarecrow began to walk on wobbly legs towards the two women, and as Glinda clung tightly to Elphaba, her body shaking in pure terror, Elphaba's anger began to rise again.

"Take one more step and I'll rip your legs off, Fiyero." Elphaba spat as she picked her scared friend up into her arms. When Fiyero began to say something, the green woman picked up a flaming torch and tossed it at him. It landed nowhere near him, as she intended, but he screamed and rolled as if it had caught and set him alight.

Elphaba carried Glinda out of the bedroom bridal style, to which the blonde blushed, and traveled down the stairs to the long table of the dining hall. Glinda winced as her bandaged leg brushed against the floor, she didn't know why it hurt so much, but it did.

Elphaba was worried that the bullet buried deep inside Glinda's leg was causing infection, and made a note to search the Grimmerie for a healing spell, but in the mean time she kneeled onto one knee to get a better look at the bandage, which needed changing soon.

"Does it hurt much?"

"No," Glinda lied. "It just stings a little."

Elphaba knew Glinda was not telling the truth, but she did not press the matter. She stood and checked Glinda's shoulder, then began to search for a tool to remove the bullet.

She never went too far from Glinda sight, as the woman was still too shaken to be left alone for long. Finally, Elphaba found a pair of tweezers and let them rest in the fire until they were disinfected.

Elphaba returned to Glinda, and explained she wanted to remove the metal bullet before she gave her anything to eat. Glinda was hungry, but figured if the piece of metal was removed it might lessen the pain within her arm.

"Elphie, I'm scared." Glinda admitted as she saw the hot steel of the tweezers.

"Close your eyes, I'll take this out as quickly as possible my sweet." Elphaba barely noticed the nickname she had used, and turned slightly greener in embarrassment, but cleared her throat and focused on taking the bullet out.

It didn't take long, the bullet soon popped out of the skin and onto the floor. Glinda would not let Elphaba near her leg, however, for whenever the tweezers came near the skin, it was like a fire sparked and Glinda screamed.

Finally, Elphaba decided to give up on the leg for a while, and re-bandaged the wounds.

"I'll be right back with something for you to eat. Shh, I'll just be a moment, calm down." Elphaba said softly as the blonde began to protest. The green woman left the room and went into the kitchen to roam the cupboards.

"Elphie?" Glinda called fearfully. Elphaba wondered how she was going to prepare food if the blonde was too scared to sit still. Then, she had an idea.

"Glinda, do you remember that night in the library at Shiz?"

Glinda blushed and looked down at the table. "Which night?" she asked.

Elphaba found her cheeks were dark green from the memories, but she tried to keep her head out of the clouds. "The first time," she answered.

"Oh," Glinda said disappointedly, "Yes, I remember. It was late, and you dragged me to the awful place to do school work; an essay for sorcery."

"Do you remember what happened after I showed you that blue book?"

Glinda laughed; the fear of being alone forgotten while down memory lane, "Of course. I read the spell, and then tried saying it, but nothing happened except you fell over, laughing. I was so mad at you. I said it again, and nothing happened again, but while I poked you with my wand there was this big explosion, and glitter and petals showered everywhere… and your hair—dear Oz, it was all up on end and your face was covered in black smudges, you looked a sight!"

Elphaba slipped out the back for a moment to collect some eggs and hurried back in before Glinda noticed she was gone. "Yes, and I recall you had some work on you too, my dear!"

"Yes, well that was your fault!" Glinda pouted.

"As I recall, I didn't throw your wand, nor did I shout the spell again." Elphaba said as she cooked up the eggs and slices of meat into some type of edible meal.

"You're the one who made me laugh!" Glinda whined.

"Dinner is ready!" Elphaba declared, interrupting the blonde's childishness. Glinda looked at the plate set in front of her and giggled.

"Looks more like breakfast, Elphie."

"Oh, just hush and eat." Elphaba said with a smirk as Glinda obeyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba sat across from Glinda, her sharp chin resting in her green palm, her elbow rested on the table. Glinda's face turned down, a bit nervous at the way Elphaba stared. She wondered what the witch was thinking, and let her mind wander to a place of unsaid fantasy and wishful, doubtful hopes. Maybe she was thinking how beautifully the light hit her blonde curls, making them seem more golden and angelic. Or perhaps the way her undershirt made her breasts appear more sensuous.

Elphaba laughed at something and then turned her head away. Glinda frowned.

Or maybe Elphaba was thinking about how pathetic and small she appeared in this moment. Or how dirty her skirt was from cold sweats in her sleep and stained from the juice she had spilt a few moments ago. Maybe she was thinking how anyone or anything could love her after they had seen how much of a coward she was, or how she looked from days of fear and no sleep. Maybe she was thinking how stupid she was for falling in love with a woman, or, maybe, just for being stupid.

The more Glinda thought of the possibilities the sadder and more embarrassed she became, soon she had to cover her face with her napkin to hide the fast forming tears and bright blush upon her bruised and pale cheeks.

_All of Oz may love you, and your prettied up face and dresses of silk, but not I, not me. I never loved you. _

_I've never loved you, and I never will!_

Glinda sobbed, and when Elphaba glanced at her, attempted to hide it under a demure cough. Elphaba had said she had lied, but what if she had told the truth in that instance? It would fit, of course. Elphaba cared about smarts, not about looks. The green woman had just been curious when in Shiz, as had Glinda. But it was she who had stupidly gotten in over her head and had fallen in love with her friend and roommate.

Elphaba watched the wondering blonde with a curious and concerned expression. She wondered what had made the woman so upset, and why she couldn't seem to look up without being even more unnerved. Was it possible she had freighted her old friend in some way? Had the small woman blamed her for her current condition?

"Glinda, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked finally. Glinda looked up, quickly wiping any stray tears from her eyes before flashing her plastic smile.

"Nothing! I am perfectly fine, just something in my eye." She said with a cheery, fake voice.

"Glinda…"

"No, I'm fine, really." Glinda turned her head and looked at the empty glass to her left. Elphaba followed her sight and then sprang up to refill the glass with some refreshing drink.

Quietly, the rest of the meal passed and Glinda asked softly if she could go back up to the bedroom. Elphaba leant down and picked up the shy blonde and carried her to the stairs.

"Elphie…?"

"Yes?"

"You said before that… you lied." Glinda began, scraping up the courage to ask the ultimate question. Elphaba stopped walking and looked straight ahead at the wall.

"Yes." The green woman answered dryly.

"You lied about how you and Fiyero were together but…" Glinda took a breath. "Did you lie about your feelings for me?"

Elphaba didn't know if honesty was indeed was the best policy. Was Glinda stable enough for the answer? She didn't know. She didn't want to find out the hard way. Just as she opened her mouth to answer the blonde yawned widely and her eyes grew tired.

"Let's get you to bed."

Elphaba settled Glinda down into the bed, and tucked her in. Just as she turned to leave, Glinda grabbed onto her wrist.

"Please, answer me Elphie."

Elphaba looked into blue eyes and answered her in a soft voice…

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: The end :) 


End file.
